Yeah, But We're Only Friends
by A Fire Inside
Summary: Kind of hard to explain, Can two people really have sex, yet still be friends? Will things still be the same between them? Better summery inside, much better
1. You Did What?

Yeah, But We're Only Friends  
You Did What?  
  
Authors Notes: Hey, this is my new story. I hope for this one to be a somewhat successful fic much like Emerge From Your World, which you all embraced. This is a fairly different fic, if you'd say. It's like one of those fics where you're asking yourself, "What the fuck was that bitch thinking?" Just so you know what you're about to walk into let me give you the lo down:  
  
Matt and Mimi have dated each other once before in their lives, and broke up, but still remained good friends. Four years later, the two end up having sex, however; they're not dating, they're just friends. But the question is, once the two start dating other people, will their agreement last, or will jealousy and envy take over?  
  
Ages:  
  
Matt- 23 Mimi- 22 ½  
  
So without further ado, let I'll shut my mouth, so you can get to the fic, enjoy ........  
  
................  
  
......................  
  
Matt and Mimi sat on opposite sides of the couch, "You have over 800 channels, yet there is still nothing to watch," commented Mimi as she flipped through each channel. "There, that's a good movie," Matt said, "hey, why'd you change the channel?" Matt questioned as he turned his head towards Mimi. "Oh, please if I watch The Matrix one more time, I swear to god, I will kill myself." Mimi said as she continued to flip though channel after channel. "Oh, the Naked Station," Mimi commented as she stopped flipping through the channels. The two watched the Naked Station for about five minutes, and then Matt began to grow uncomfortable, then again could you blame him? "Come on Mimi, do we have to watch this?" Matt asked as he attempted to grab the remote from Mimi. "What? Oh, I get it..... You haven't gotten any in a while, have you?" Mimi asked him. "I vaguely remember my last encounter with a really hot chick. And what about you? It's not like you've considered doing any of the guys who've been begging for some." Matt remarked as he reached for the remote, which was quickly held out of his grasp. "The last time I made love was about four months ago." Mimi admitted Matt only rolled his eyes. "Why'd you have to say 'made love'? Why couldn't you say something like, 'got banged', 'got screwed', or 'had sex'? But no, it's made love, what is it with hot chicks saying that?" Matt stated upon what she had said. "Because that sounds like something a 11th grade guy might say when he got some." Mimi told him.  
  
They watched the Naked Station for about thirty more minutes; Matt then slowly turned his head towards Mimi, and gave her a somewhat aroused look, Mimi caught this just in time. "What? Why'd you give me that look for?" Mimi questioned Matt after he had turned away. "What, I didn't give you a look?" Matt said defensively as he tried to look innocent. "Yes you did, you gave me a 'look'" Mimi accused Matt who tried to look confused. "Can you describe the look I gave you? You know, since you suddenly become the expert of all 'looks', what was it like?" Matt asked Mimi who rolled her eyes. "You gave me a 'look' and you know it." Mimi told Matt who simply shrugged his shoulders.  
  
As the tow watched more of the 'Naked Station' Mimi gradually turned her attention towards Matt and gave him a look which resembled the one he had given her earlier. Matt smiled to himself as he caught sight of this; "Now you're giving me a 'look'" Matt smirked. "No, I didn't" Mimi countered. "Yes, you did..... ...... Argue all you want, but you know you did." Matt accused her. After about two acts later, Matt spoke up, "Would it be so horrible if we had sex?" echoing Mimi's thoughts. "Of course nor, it's not like it would be the end of the world or anything." Mimi responded spontaneously as though she had been waiting for him to ask. "So should we? I mean, you know, it's not like we haven't before." Matt stated as he directed his attention towards Mimi. "Of course, we did it like 75 times didn't we?" Mimi responded. "259," Matt corrected her mistake casually. "It's not like we'd be dating or anything." Mimi commented. "Whoa, hold on, shouldn't we make up some sort of rules? You know just incase things get weird?" Matt asked Mimi who muted the TV. "You're right! Like not calling the day after," Mimi suggested with a smile. "Kick ass, I've always wanted to do that!" Matt said enthusiastically. After about ten minutes later, they had established five rules, and were heading towards Matt's room. "Are you sure you can handle it?" Matt asked with a smirk on his face. "Oh, please, how much could four years do?" Mimi asked with satire in her voice. Matt and Mimi began to kiss as she pushed him through his bedroom door. The two fell onto his bed, and well, they continued.  
  
~ The next morning  
  
Matt poured himself a glass of orange juice when Tai burst through the front door. "Hey, ya Matt! Orange juice, I see, is it fresh, fresh is the best!" Tai said energetically. Matt looked up and sighed and held up a carton of juice. "Hey, you're dog took a piss in my car again, next time that mutt gets in my car again, I'll, never mind I won't do anything." Tai said with a grin as he slammed the door shut. "Why was he in your car anyway?" Matt asked. "Because-" Tai stopped in mid-sentence as Mimi stepped out of Matt's room wearing only his black button down shirt. "I'll call you later," Tai said as he walked backwards out the door.  
  
~Later that afternoon  
  
"So, you slept with Mimi, that's it?" Tai questioned Matt who sat across from him. "Yeah," Matt responded indifferently. "What do you mean, 'yeah', how'd it happen?" Tai asked Matt who rolled his eyes. "We were at my place-" "Alone?" Tai asked cutting off Matt. "Yes, alone, watching TV, she stopped channel surfing when she came across a porn station, then we had sex." Matt explained sparing all details. "So, you two are dating now?" Tai questioned, Matt gave him a confused expression. "No, no, no, we're just..... we're just, how to put it... Sleeping together." Matt explained with difficulty. Tai gave him a hopeless expression as he shook his head. "It'll never work," Tai declared. "Yes, it will. We came up with some rules, they're idiot proof." Matt responded. "Oh yeah? Tell me the rules I'll tell you if they're idiot proof or not." said Tai "Ok rule one, we don't have to call the day after Matt said. "Matt you're a genius! God! I've always wanted to do that to a woman! Great rule! Ok, ok, what the next one?" exclaimed Tai. "Rule two, we're allowed to see other people." Matt continued. "You're a god to have come up with this! I still can't believe you don't have to call the day after." Tai said excitingly. "Rule three, no serious relationship stuff, so no, 'I love you,' no jealously stuff like that." stated Matt. "The first two were great, but I don't know about this one, but go on." commented Tai. "Rule four, no public displays off affection," said Matt. "Great!" Tai said. "And the fifth and final, sleeping over is optional." matt concluded. "They were all great, but that last one is going to screw you over," Tai commented. "How so?" Matt questioned. "I've had my share of women, and you just wait and see....." Tai trailed off.  
  
Authors Notes: Please review, please, please review. So how'd you guys like the chapter and the concept of the story? If you have any ideas, feel free to email them to me. And please quit asking me to do a sequel to Emerge From Your World and you guys know the rest. So like I said earlier, please review.  
  
~Laterz  
A Fire Inside 


	2. That's All I Have to Say

Yeah, But We're Only Friends  
That's All I Have to Say  
  
Authors Notes: Umm, first off let me thank all of those who reviewed, it's nice to see that not everyone out there is completely pissed off at me, for the ending of my previous work. Oh, yeah since I being asked why I didn't make the last fic have a happy ending, here are my reasons, please excuse my rudeness. Have your minds not processed the fact that I lost interest in that story? And I like happy endings as much as the next person, but please give me a break. There is no such thing as happy endings in the real world. And besides, only truly happy people can write happy endings, I'm not a very happy person, period. Life's a bitch, everyone knows it, but I'm glad people do choose to make happy endings; it makes the world a more content place. I'm not quite sure if this fic will have a joyful ending, mainly because I'm not good with happy endings. But when I'm nearing the last chapter I'll let you guys know so you guys can "help out" with the happiness the fic is suppose to have.  
  
Now let me shut my mouth to keep from ranting on, so you guys can get to the fic........ ........  
  
...........  
  
"That's the reason I don't have satellite TV, naked people running all over the damn place! Plus I would never find the strength of will to turn the TV off; in fact I'd never close my eyes." Tai commented as he took a sip off his coffee. "I somehow find it in me to not get addicted to porn, it can ruin you." said Tai as he began to doodle on his napkin. "How can porn possibly ruin you?" Tai asked Matt with a challenging look.  
  
"Remember when I first got my satellite system? Porn was the first thing I saw in the morning, and I occasionally fell asleep watching it. One day I ordered pizza, and it was a pizza girl who delivered the pizza, she was hot! I mean like Jessica Alba meets Carmen Electra, hot! If I wasn't dating Mimi at the time, I so would have banged her, like without even giving it any second thoughts. She gave me the pizza, took the money, and left. I had been watching porn so long, I was expecting her to compliment my house, make her way into my room, and then eventually into my bed. And that's how it ruined me." Matt explained as the waitress came up to them.  
  
The two placed their orders, and dove right back into their conversation. "Yeah right, anyway, back to my point. The reason this thing you and Mimi have going on won't work is because of the history between the both of you. When either you or Mimi get into a serious relationship with someone else, one of you guys is gonna get hurt." Tai reasoned, backing up his comment. "Tai listen to yourself; you're talking as if you've seen this happen before." Matt said to his usually dimwitted friend. "Jerry Springer, Matt, Jerry Springer. That great man has covered it all, from 'I'm in love with my cousin,' to 'Daddy did the babysitter.'" responded Tai as the waitress returned with their drinks. "Yeah, but what are the chances of the rules failing? I'd say they have about a 97 percentage of success." commented Matt. "What are they doing the other 3% of the time?" Tai asked his friend. "Failing......I give the rules the same chance of failing as condoms, they work the majority of the time, but there's still that chance of failure." responded Matt as he leaned back on his seat. "97%!" Tai shouted, "What the hell are they doing the rest of the time?" Tai added. The waitress returned with their orders and set them before them. "Sandra, can you please tell Tai, that it's okay for two people to have sex with each other, yet not be dating?" Matt asked the waitress with a smile.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not getting involved in your guys' problems again, deal with it yourselves." the waitress said before she walked away. "Fine let's flip a coin, heads it's perfectly normal, tails, it should be a deadly sin, ok." said Matt as he flipped a coin, which flew into the air. The quarter came down slowly, flipping around once it made contact with the wooden table; finally it rolled flat, motionless; heads. "It's a coin, that's like putting a little kid in charge of the UN. In fact, that's like saying that Avril Lavigne is not a poser who sells her image as much as she can." remarked Tai upon the outcome, but Matt simply smirked at his friend's frustration. "That's all I have say," Tai added in a satire filled voice as he shook his head from side to side. "That's all you have to say, your voice, your opinion, not mine." Matt said to Tai who went back to examining the condom wrapper closely.  
  
Authors Notes: Damn that was... short. So, what'd you guys think? For the rest of my life I just won't give a fuck! You know why? My life goal is accomplished, I saw GC live in concert, in fact it was my first concert, so that makes me even more content. But seriously what's your guys' view of this story? I really need some sort of feedback, positive or negative, either will do. I'm trying to stay as far away as I can from all clichés; they have ruined the world, making it predictable. I only recommend a person to do a cliché if they have the skills to do so, so Stephen King, if you're out there, go right ahead. Please am I really asking for that much? Just about five reviews for this second chapter make me proud. I'm an emotional wreck right now every time I think of GC I begin to cry, just thinking about how close I was to Billy, I'm crying right, good thing you guys can't see. Anyways, until the next chapter....  
  
~ A Fire Inside 


	3. Birthday Presents

Yeah, But We're Only Friends  
Birthday Presents  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry for not updating for so long, yeah right it's only been like a day or two, I type theses things like a month before I even update the previous one so yeah. I've been like a total emotional wreck since I saw GC in concert. I think about it and I cry. I'm crying right now, as I type this. I've stopped, umm, I thank those who've reviewed, that means a lot to me.  
  
If you'd like, feel free to email your ideas to me, and by ideas I mean: how you think this story might end, what your desire for the outcome of the story, go right a head and email those ideas to me.  
  
Now I'll be quiet so you guys can read this story, if you'd call it that.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"So, Matt, what are you going to get Mimi for her birthday?" Tai asked Matt. "I was thinking about a necklace, you know, something along those lines." Matt answered. "You can't get her necklace." Tai told him with humor in his voice. "Why not, are you getting her necklace?" Matt asked clearly confused. "To girls nothing says 'I love you' more than jewelry. And isn't not saying 'I love you' one of your whacked out rules for being buddies with Mimi?" Tai explained. "Fine, I'll get her money." Matt said. "No, no, you can't, money is something she's expecting form an uncle." Tai said, shooting down Matt's idea. "Ok, what are you getting her?" Matt asked. "A black satin bra, it just shouting, 'I'm a perverted bastard'" Tai responded, "That reminds me, what's her cup size?' Tai added. "How should I know? I only sleep with her, I don't take measurements!" Matt said a bit pissed off at Tai's question. "Thanks a lot bitch face, now I don't know what to get her!" Tai said to Matt who flipped him off. "CD's?" Matt suggested. "No, music is too friendly. It's like saying, 'let this music symbolize our friendship.' And you two are a bit too close to be friends." Tai said killing another idea. "Damn you, Kamiya, what about...... a car?" Matt recommended an idea once again. "NO WAY! You might as well say: 'I couldn't think of anything with real sentimental value, but here's a twenty-thousand dollar ride!' Come on Ishida, wise up will ya?" Tai commented as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Matt sighed as he stared off into space, but then snapped forward.  
  
"I wish I were a chick right now. That way if Mimi were a guy, I could just sleep with her." Matt commented as he leaned back on the chair once again. "You would be the world's ugliest chick!" remarked Tai as he began to imagine Matt as a girl. "Hotter chick than you'll ever be!" Matt told him with a firm tone in his voice. "Forget it you wouldn't be able to sleep with her as a present, you're already sleeping together. Good idea for me, but I'm not gonna turn into a chick anytime soon." Tai pointed out. "I've got it! No wait.... I don't got it." Tai said. "Victoria's Secret gift certificate, yup. First thing I thought of too, but then it hit me, "She's a Victoria's Secret model, yeah, yeah." Tai said concluding Matt's sentence. "Her birthday isn't for another month, why the hell are we so worried?" Matt asked himself aloud. "Because her birthday is on Christmas, so the gift ill have to be twice as special.' Tai reminded Matt who leaned back to far and fell off the chair.  
  
"Well," matt said as he dusted himself off, "I have to go, can you watch Kidd for me?' Matt asked Tai trying to look as if he hadn't fallen off the chair. "Sure but if that mutt takes a piss in my car again, you're paying." Tai told him as he pointed a straw in his direction. "Kidd is not a mutt, he's half Boxer and half German Shepard, he cost me five hundred bucks, he isn't a mutt." Matt clarified as he pulled on his black coat. "Where you heading anyways?" Tai asked as the light brown Kidd walked into the room. "I'm gong to the movies with Mimi, and no despite what you may think, it's not a date." Matt responded as he knelt down and patted Kidd's head lightly. Tai began to cough, "LIAR!" Tai would say in between coughs, Matt gave him the finger. "Burn in hell bitch1" Tai told Matt with slight humor in his voice. Matt only smirked before responding, "Been there quite lovely," Matt opened the front door to Tai's house, and rushed to his black Hummer, attempting to escape the rain.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Notes: Damn, these chapters just keep on getting shorter and shorter. But you need not worry; the next chapter will make up for my recent indiscretions. So please tell me what you guys think? And I here that GC RULEZ DOWN WITH AVRIL, has my email address, except for the fact that it's on MSN? What's that all about? But he or she was right Down with Avril! Yeah, fight the man!  
  
Be sure to check out AFI on MTV's Hard Rock Live! December 3, 2003, I forgot which time exactly, but if you really wanna know, check out: www.afireinside.net.  
  
Laterz, A Fire Inside 


	4. Movie Theater

Yeah, But We're Only Friends  
Movie Theater  
  
Authors Notes: Uh, thanks for the reviews, I guess. I can't believe it, but haven't lost interest in this story, yet. Does anyone but me think that Robert Smith of the cure looks as if he's never seen the light of day? I mean no one should be that pale, but still the godfather of Goth, kicks ass.  
  
GREAT JOB! You guys have kept GC at number one for a while now. I know you've all thought of it before, but it's not the way out That's why GC mad e the song and video "Hold On" to show you people The affects suicide has on today's society. Keep it at number one so that all of America can know that suicide is not the way out NUMBER ONE ON TRL, GOOD CHARLOTTE, "Hold On" It not worth it........  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt drove down a barren road and onto a private street. Slowly the dirt road converted into asphalt and grass little by little began to appear. Matt noticed that the large black gates were open, meaning Mimi had let herself in. Matt got out of the large vehicle and walked up to the front door, where he found Mimi. "Matt, you're ten minutes late! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting out here?" Mimi asked.  
  
"About ten minutes." Matt responded as he inserted a black key into the slot. Matt turned the key, but it wouldn't budge. Matt turned the key again, this time with more force, but still nothing happened. "Anytime this century will do just fine," Mimi said sarcastically. "The key's not working your highness, in case you didn't notice." Matt responded to her remark. "Fine, where to now?" Mimi asked Matt who removed the key. "Come on," Matt said as he took her hand in his and pulled her towards the ugly oversized Hummer. "Ok, so where are we going?" Mimi asked as Matt turned the ignition. "Movie theater, where else?" Matt responded.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
~Movie Theater  
  
"Are you absolutely positive?" Matt asked Mimi, who gave him a look. "It's a movie, I know it's not real, I won't get scared." Mimi assured him. "Fine, just don't throw yourself on me if you do, by any chance, get freaked out...... two for Gothika," Matt handed the man the money which was exchanged for movie tickets. "Do you want anything from the snack bar?" Matt asked Mimi, who replied, "I'll get, you go get some seats." "Alright," was Matt's only response.  
  
Mimi walked up to the glass counter, where a tall striking young man was at. "How can I help you tonight?" he asked, Mimi stared into his glassy violet eyes, but snapped back to reality quickly. "Uh, yeah... forgot to ask Matt what he wanted. . . .. just give me one Starburst, two KitKats, a large popcorn and a large soda... yeah that's it." Mimi said the guy only smirked. "Whoa, how do you keep your figure?" he asked with a grin on his face. "Oh, no, it's not all for me; I'm here with my boy-- a guy friend." Mimi said almost calling Matt her boyfriend. "Yeah, sure... that'll be $15.75.... do you need any help with that?" he said. "Sure, I didn't quite catch your name." Mimi responded the guy took hold of the popcorn and the soda. "That's because I never gave it, but I'm Adam, and you are?" Matt asked Mimi who handed her ticket to the lady who gave her directions. "I'm Mimi," she responded as she opened the door Mimi walked into the immensely large dark room, Adam followed closely behind her. "Do you see you, 'guy' friend anywhere?" Adam asked with a tone in his voice Mimi couldn't quite label. Mimi spotted Matt and pointed out towards him, Matt must have noticed, because he went to meet her. "Hey Mimi, let me help you out there," he said as his eyes met Adam's. Matt slightly glared at him; Mimi noticed this and quickly grabbed the popcorn and soda from Adam. "Thank you Adam, bye," she said as Matt walked off. "Your boyfriend's a bit overprotective of you, don't you think?" Adam said as looked deep into Mimi's eyes. "He's not my boyfriend, but yeah he's like that." Mimi answered as she glanced at Matt. "Well I gotta go ow, but I hope to see you around sometime, later." he said to Mimi who could only wave.  
  
Mimi walked back to Matt and sat in the seat beside him. "Who was that?" Matt asked bluntly, hoping to hide the jealousy he was feeling. "That was Adam, he's a nice guy." Mimi responded, Matt didn't say anything; he just began tapping his fingers. "Matt are you jealous?" Mimi asked clearly amused. Matt stayed silent for a moment hen responded, "What makes you think that?" Mimi only smiled and said, "You never liked other guys that weren't your friends." Mimi said to Matt who rolled his eyes.  
  
Throughout the movie, Matt didn't pay attention; all he could think about was how he didn't trust Adam. The way he smiled made him seem untrustworthy in the eyes of Matt. Out of the corner of his eye Matt spotted Adam glancing at Mimi. Matt put his arm around Mimi and brought her closer to him.  
  
After the movie, Matt and Mimi headed out of the room. Much to Matt's dislike, Adam spotted them and began to approach them. "Hey Mimi!" Adam said happily, he turned towards Matt, "Hey you, guy," Adam said plainly. "Adam this is Matt, Matt this is Adam, he's an employee here." Mimi said as she stood next to Matt. "I noticed," Matt said as he looked at Adam's dark green vest. "Actually, I'm the junior manager, I don't really work much, but we're short on workers." explained Adam as he pulled a tag out of his back pocket and clipped it onto his vest. Matt extended his hand out to Adam, who looked down at it strangely. Matt glared at Adam, who accepted Matt's gesture; Matt didn't bother to consider the amount of force he put into his grip, nor did Adam. Matt released Adam's hand when Mimi nudged his arm. "So, Matt what do you do for a living?" Adam asked with a challenging tone. "I'm a musician." Matt answered feeling superior over Adam. "Really? How's that going? I hear it a tough career if you don't have the luck." Adam asked hoping for a poor response. "Actually," Matt began, "I'm the front man of The Wolves of Darkness, you know our most recent album, 'I Wanna Die Slowly' went multi-platinum. Of course it'd never live up to our sophomore album, 'It's a Punk Thing,' which sold 18 million copies in the US alone." Matt said clearly enjoying this moment. "I had no idea I was speaking to a celebrity." Adam said attempting to act casual. "I'm just an ordinary guy who just got lucky" Matt said. "You sure did... a great job and a smoking hot girl too... oh yeah, you're not together, I forgot. So Mimi what do you do for a livin'?" Adam asked as he ran his hand through his dark hair. "I really, really don't like saying, Matt why don't you tell him?" she asked Matt. "Oh, Mimi, she's a model.. For Victoria's Secret." Matt answered as he slipped his arm around Mimi's waist. "Victoria's Secret, wow... I thought you looked familiar." Adam said. "Well, we better get going, it was nice meeting you." Mimi said when she caught Matt and Adam glaring at each other.  
  
"What was that all about?" Mimi asked as she stepped into the hummer. "What was what all about?" Matt asked trying to avoid answering the question. "You were jealous," Mimi teased him. "No, no I wasn't, I don't know what you're talking about." Matt said as he backed out of the parking space. "You're denying it, that's so cute!" Mimi said. "No, it's not. Let's just..... Let's just head back to your place," Matt said as he drove down the road.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Notes: Well I think that made up for the recent shortness of the other chapters, don't you think? I really want to know what you people think about my work, mostly because it will contribute to my future writing and also help me on my homework. I'm really not all that sure when I'll update, I'll be really, really, like extremely busy for a while. I have finals coming up, have to keep the GPA up so I can still play soccer, and I'll have grip loads of homework. But I can tell you that the next chapter will be a bit shorter than this one, not too short, but shorter.  
  
I'll cut you guys a deal, if I get 10 reviews within the next 10 days, I'll update on either Saturday, December 6th or Sunday, December 14th.  
  
Stay strong, and keep on fighting the man,  
  
~A Fire Inside 


	5. Dinner With Adam

Yeah, But We're Only Friends  
Dinner with Adam  
  
Authors Notes: "Disintegration is the best album ever!"  
-Stan, South Park Well, we all know that Trey grew up a big fan of The Cure, so you know how that line was inspired.  
"I am Barbara Streisand do as I say," South Park Ha, that was hilarious, in the roles of 'GOOD AND EVIL,' Robert Smith is good and Barbara Streisand is evil!  
Well that was one fun; this is one of my less favorite chapters, see that's a sign of me losing interest. But you need not worry; I'll try my absolute hardest to not lose interest in this chapter. I'm gonna try something new with this story, in the next chapter; I'll be using songs played by some of the local garage bands. And in this chapter I'll try my best to translate one of my favorite songs which happens to be in Spanish.  
  
"Death is more universal than Life. Everyone dies, but not everyone lives"  
  
- I forgot who said that And now, I'll stop blabbing so you guys can move on with this........  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
~ One Month Later  
  
Matt and Mimi sat one her couch, making out. Matt's hands were at Mimi's waist, while hers were around his neck. Suddenly the phone rang, but the two ignored it. Matt was trailing kisses down Mimi's neck when the machine kicked in,  
  
"Hey, Mimi, it's me, Adam, so are we still on for dinner tonight? If you're busy ......I'll totally understand.... Can you just call me back, you have my number right? Well, later."  
  
Matt stopped his actions and looked into Mimi's eyes. "This is none of my business, but how the hell did he get your number?" Matt asked calmly, still looking into Mimi's eyes. "I gave it to him," Mimi answered; Matt shook his head before he sighed. "Fine, just remember, the media's a fuckin' prick when it comes to celebrities dating," Matt said as he pulled on a long black trench coat. "Where are you going?" Mimi asked. "I miss Kidd, and I'm pretty sure you have to get ready for your date with Adam." Matt said as he walked out the front door.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
~ La Rosa Roja  
  
"I guess this isn't exactly what you're use to, but it's all I can afford." apologized Adam with a weak grin. "I use to eat at places like this at one time too you know." Mimi said. "I know this really isn't relevant or any of my business; but how did you and Matt meet? I mean, I just imagine that it must have been at some big VIP party or something?" Adam asked as he took a sip of water. "Actually, we met in high school; he pushed my history teacher into the swimming pool. Mr. Ramirez didn't show up to class so the assistant principal sent me to go look for him." Mimi explained recalling the memory. "Why'd he push him into the swimming pool?" Adam asked with confusion. "Matt found out that Mr. Ramirez couldn't swim, so he pushed him into the deep end of the pool when he was given a D-, he pushed him into the deep end of the pool. Matt didn't help him out until he agreed to change the grade," responded Mimi as the waiter returned to their table with their drinks, and removing the water. "So, Adam, who were you in high school?" Mimi asked desperate to make conversation. "What do you mean?" Adam asked. "You know, like were you the rebel, the jock, president of the chess club, school mascot, the loner?" Mimi asked giving a few examples. "I was....... Captain of the water polo team for three years, plus the loner kid who only had one friend." Adam said hoping his answer didn't make him look dorky. "Who were you?" Added Adam. "I was the cheerleader who dumped the varsity's star soccer player." said Mimi, Adam only grinned. Suddenly music began to play, it was, "Corazon Partido" by Alejandro Sans. Adam recognized the melody, and looked away from Mimi.  
  
"Is this not a good song or something what?" Mimi asked when she saw his actions. Adam took a deep breath before answering, "It's just that..the picture that he paints with his words, remind me of some......some, this one girl." "An ex-girlfriend?" Mimi asked, Adam only nodded slowly. "What's the song saying?" Mimi asked, Adam looked up and smiled a bit. "It's kind of hard to explain, but, I'll give it a shot.........  
  
I know this, that the heart which does not see,  
  
Is the heart which does not feel,  
  
The heart which denies my love  
  
But I know that you know  
  
That the deepest regions of my soul  
  
Are still following your pain  
  
For believing in you  
  
This was simply an illusion of your beauty  
  
The beauty of living  
  
Why did you mend my heart?  
  
If you were only to break it once again?  
  
Who's gonna plead with me not to abandon her?  
  
Who's going to keep me warm tonight if it is to become cold?  
  
Who's going to heal my heart once again?  
  
Who's gong to deliver the spring this February?  
  
Who's going to bring down the moon so we can play?  
  
Tell me if you leave,  
  
Who's going to be left here to mend this broken heart?  
  
.....It sounds much better when not translated by me/" said Adam, feeling better. "It sounds beautiful," Mimi said felling sorry for Adam; mainly because of his sad tone.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
~ One hour later  
  
"Ok let's see if I got this down right. You're a half Mexican half Japanese, who was a loner yet was still captain water polo captain. You're Goth, yet you own two Linkin Park albums?" Mimi asked with confusion. "That's right," Adam said with a grin. "But Matt told me that Goth's weren't into mainstream nu metal?" Mimi asked. "Well Linkin Park is everyone's guilty pleasure...except mine, 'cause I don't fell guilty about listening to them." Adam said proudly. "Ok, but I'm pretty sure that Robert Smith doesn't have any of their albums." Mimi commented. Robert who?" Adam asked, Mimi just looked at him in amazement. "Uh, no one...... hey do you wanna get out this place?" she asked.  
  
"Sure just let me pay." said Adam as he walked towards the counter. "So, I see Alejandro didn't fail." said the cashier. "Make up an imaginary girlfriend, play the right song, say the right words, and you've got sympathy." said Adam as he glanced towards Mimi who was looking out the window. "Do you think you'll get any off her?" asked the cashier. "Carlos, si una dama... Is still talking about her ex- novio what does that tell you?" Adam asked the cashier. "Que se yo?" Carlos asked. "Exactly, what do you?" Adam said walking away.  
  
Authors Notes: Well I found this chapter boring, but fear not, I haven't lost interest. Have any of you guys read, The Tragedy of Othello, The Moor of Venice? Kick ass book, everyone of the essential characters die at the end, all except Cassio and Iago. Anyway, did you guys check MTV's Hard Rock Live on Wednesday? AFI, was the best, the delivered a great show. I could do without the commercial interruption, but we can't all get what we want. Just like I can't get Billy, (we're married, he just doesn't know it yet) Anyway, you guys can expect the next chapter, some time within the next two weeks. But don't expect it anytime soon. Well, ran out of things to say, but if you wanna see a picture of Avril "The Poser" Lavigne, just send an email to me.  
  
Laterz, A Fire Inside 


	6. To Hell

Yeah, But We're Only Friends  
To Hell  
  
Authors Notes: Well, I have no life, it has taken me 14 years to come up with that conclusion. Well............  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
~Matt's place.  
  
"Matt, she went on a date. You're familiar with the concept aren't you?" Tai said. "I know I just don't trust the guy that's all." Matt said as he stroked Kidd's head. "No, you're jealous, that's all. I wouldn't trust other guys if I had that agreement with Mimi, which reminds me you just, broke one of those tripped out rules." Tai explained. "I'm gonna call her that's what I'm gonna do" Matt said as he reached for the phone quickly. Tai reacted faster, "Calm the fuck down!" Tai said to Matt. "Ok, let's just forget about calling her. We'll just forget it." Mat said as he attempted to calm himself down.  
  
Matt began to pace around the room at a rapid speed, Tai grew dizzy. Tai shook his head, chasing the trance away, he handed Matt his guitar, and Matt's frustrated expression slowly faded. Matt strummed away at several random chords, and pressing down on a few others, he slowly created a melody.  
  
"So, what are you getting her for her birthday?" Tai asked Matt who was busy jotting down words and notes on a piece of paper. "I... Don't know..... But I'm suggesting...pepper spray." Matt said as he continued writing. "What the hell are you doing?" Tai said as he looked over Matt's shoulder. "Our new album needs three new songs, and here's one of them." Matt said as he handed the paper to Tai. "'You're haunting me; oh please I'd rather not breathe. Just let me die so I won't have to cry. 'Cause I wanna bash your head into a mirror! See the blood drip down the face and into the eyes! Gonna introduce my fist to your face! Just touch my girl again! Just touch my girl again!'..... I must say Matt, you don't really... Let me rephrase that, this doesn't sound like something you'd sing." Tai said as he read a few of the lyrics out loud. "It's a new sound we're trying out, The Cure, meets the Sex Pistols. Watch this; this is what it's like.' Matt said as he prepared himself to sing.  
  
Matt strummed a few chords and cleared his throat before beginning.  
  
"You're haunting me,  
  
Oh please I'd rather not breathe  
  
Just let me die so I won't have to cry!  
  
'Cause I wanna bash your head into  
  
A mirror  
  
See the blood drip down  
  
The face and into the eyes!  
  
Just touch my girl again!  
  
Just touch my girl again!  
  
She broke my hear once, and then again twice  
  
She can do it again as long as she does mine  
  
Why can't she,  
  
That's she's all over my dreams?  
  
She's making me weak!  
  
'Cause I wanna bash your head into  
  
A mirror  
  
See the blood drip down  
  
The face and into the eyes!  
  
Just touch my girl again!  
  
Just touch my girl again!  
  
If you make her cry  
  
Then I'll make you wanna die!  
  
Make you wanna die  
  
I'll be at a very high  
  
When I give you a black eye!  
  
Why can't she see,  
  
That she belongs with me?  
  
Not that wannabe..  
  
You know I'll take you into my dreams  
  
Just touch my girl again!  
  
Just touch my girl again!  
  
Just touch her again!"  
  
Matt finished singing, "wow, a very daring song once again! And you just proved my point that you're one jealous motherfucker!" Tai said to Matt who was making disoriented sounds on his guitar when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Matt said into the mouth piece.  
  
"Matt, can you..." Mimi said.  
  
"Can I what?" Matt asked with worry  
  
"Matt calm down, I just need you to pick me up at Adam's house." Mimi said to Matt.  
  
"Adam's, wh-why are you at Adam's?" Matt asked  
  
"I was having a good time with him, so we just came back to his place. But that's besides the pint, can you pick me up?" Mimi explained  
  
"Sure thing I'll be right over... But where does he live?" Matt asked  
  
"Uh, I don't know let me ask him.." Mimi said  
  
"Hello?" said a new voice.  
  
"Adam, it's me Matt, where do you live?" Matt asked  
  
"Why do you wanna know?" Adam asked defensively  
  
"Because Mimi wants me to pick her up," Matt answered surprisingly keeping his cool.  
  
"398 S. 'B' street, Greenacres Apartment Complex, room 7E ...... Matt, you better not try to pull anything on my girlfriend." Adam said.  
  
"I'll be right over" Matt said as he slammed the phone down.  
  
Matt stared at the floor for a moment allowing his anger to subdue. His knuckles began to pop when he clenched his fist. Tiny green streams began to surface from his arms and fists. Matt looked up from the ground, his azure eyes, glassy and bitter. "Where are you going?" Tai asked Matt who looked up once again. "To hell," Matt said angrily as he slammed the door behind him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this is a rather awkward chapter wouldn't you say, and that song is titled "Bashing Your Head" by Messin' With Your Mind, a local garage band here in my humble hometown. All songs I'll be using in this story will be from local garage bands, mainly from: Messin With Your Mind and Social Class Zero. Well this is the first time I'll say this but I am kinda expecting more reviews, 'cause I didn't even get one review, but that doesn't mean you guys aren't cool. I know you were all busy with finals, as was I. So...... um. I'll see you guys next chapter.  
  
~ A Fire Inside 


	7. You'll Regret That

Yeah, But We're Only Friends  
You'll Regret That  
  
Authors Notes: Well, I really see no point to these authors notes, I'll I do is tell you what I think, and complain. So this will most likely be the last one.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt drove down the road in his sleek black Corvette, zooming in and out of different lanes. Matt's thoughts wandered off, the tiny voice in the back of his mind speaking to him.  
  
"He enjoyed it! You could hear it in his voice when he said, 'my girlfriend,' who the hell does he think he is?" the voice taunted, not helping his anger  
  
Matt shook the thoughts from his mind as he approached the Grenaches apartments. He backed his car into an empty parking space, and got out quickly.  
  
"What do you care if Mimi is with some prick? It's not like you need her. You don't need anyone, you're Yamato Matt Ishida, and don't you forget it!" His conscious mind said to him.  
  
"I don't need her, I don't need her, I don't need her, I don't need her ...... I need her, I need her.... I need her away from him." Matt said to himself.  
  
"You're letting Mimi go to him. You've been in control the whole time. Both and you and Mimi feel sorry for him because he dickless." Matt's mind assured him.  
  
Matt found the "E" wing and was now in search of to of room 7E. He was cool, relaxed, collected, composed, poised, suave, sophisticated, charming, he was Matt.  
  
"When you see the guy, don't throw a fist. Let both him and Mimi know you're fine with what they have. Let then know you're above that." Matt's mind instructed him.  
  
Matt found himself standing before apartment 7E, and stood motionless before it. He heard Mimi giggle, and he clenched his fist tightly, trying to let his anger diminish. He knocked on the door; Adam's cheerful smile quickly faded and became an unpleasant frown. "Oh....you're here, let me get Mimi for you" Adam said as he disappeared back into his home.  
  
"You're better than them, no, no, you're better than him!" his mind spoke out once again. Mimi appeared at the door with a bright smile on her face, Matt's face brightened up a bit, and then Adam showed up behind her. "So tomorrow right?" Mimi asked who smiled and said, "I'll pick up around 8:00PM." Adam said as he bent down to give Mimi a kiss, Matt rolled his eyes as he turned away.  
  
Mimi took a seat in the passengers' seat. "You brought the Corvette this time." Mimi commented. "Obviously I did." Matt said driving down the road. "Sorry for breathing," Mimi said sarcastically as she looked out the window. "So now Adam doesn't drive or what?" Matt asked. "No, he does drive his car is just kind of out of gas," Mimi answered. "What the hell? You're having a date with him tomorrow?" Matt asked with clear frustration in his voice. "Matt just because you don't like him doesn't mean I have to." Mimi said with annoyance. "I'm not saying that I don't like the guy, I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying that you're going on these dates with him, yet you don't even know him." Matt said supporting his reasons. "How possibly do you expect me to get to know him, if I don't talk to him?" Mimi asked. "You didn't have to date me to get to know me." Matt pointed out. "That's because you were a friend before we started dating." said Mimi. "But at one point in time we were strangers to one another but, I didn't stick my tongue down your throat just to get to know you." Matt said cynically. "You know what, I'll drop it, I'll drop it just for you, and I don't care if you wanna date Adam." Matt added. "Thank you" Mimi said.  
  
The car fell silent; the tension and anxiety grew with each passing second. Matt grew uncomfortable, so he switched on the radio.  
  
"N-N-New Rock, New Rock 104.1! Hey guys this is the Rash and you're listening to New Rock 104.1. I've got some new stuff from The Wolves of Darkness, called 'I Wanna Die Slowly.' Call in now, caller number five will win a backstage pass to tomorrow's concert!" the DJ known as the Rash announced.  
  
The music began to play, the haunting bass followed by the eerie guitars, the sorrowful drums, and finally Matt's ghostly voice.  
  
Don't you know that I wanna die?  
  
I wanna die slow.. slow and painfully for hurting you.  
  
(For hurting you)  
  
I no longer cry, for I'm gonna die  
  
I wish that I had never met you  
  
(Met you)  
  
'Cause your face still comes to me in my sleep  
  
Now I wanna die slowly in your arms,  
  
Tonight  
  
You know I don't deserve to live,  
  
For what I did to you,  
  
(Did to you)  
  
I broke your heart, now it lies all over the floor  
  
(All over the floor)  
  
I wanna die slowly tonight  
  
The guitar went off into a solo, while soft drumming was heard in the background. The steady beat came back, and they all stayed in tune. Matt's voice came back in play.  
  
Now I wanna die slowly in your arms,  
  
Tonight  
  
You know I don't deserve to live,  
  
For what I did to you,  
  
(Did to you)  
  
I broke your heart, now it lies all over the floor  
  
(All over the floor)  
  
I wanna die slowly tonight  
  
What I did to you was so very wrong  
  
(So, so wrong)  
  
The guitars grew louder and so did the drums. The music stopped, but came back louder than before.  
  
I wanna die slowly tonight!  
  
I wanna die slowly!  
  
(SLOWLY!)  
  
I wanna die slowly!  
  
"Hey, this is the Rash, guess what?" he asked. "What?" the blurry voice asked. "You're caller number five!" the Rash announced. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Are you serious?" the voice squealed in delight. "Yeah, I'm serious, what's your name sweetie?" The Rash asked. "Alyssa Reznor." she responded. "Reznor? You related to Trent Reznor?" The Rash asked. "No, way, I wish!" Alyssa said. "Well my dear Alyssa, you're gonna be backstage at tomorrow's concert. Who are you looking forward to seeing the most?" The Rash asked. "Matt! Then I'd probably wanna see Virgil!" Alyssa responded. "And this is all made possible by which rock station?" The Rash asked her. "New Rock 104.1!" said Alyssa. "Any requests you have?" The Rash asked. "Umm, I don't know it's between either 'Hold On' by GC or 'Silver and Cold' by AFI..." Alyssa trailed off. "You know what since not only are we Odaiba's rock station, we're also the fans' rock station, I'll play both, how does that sound?" The Rash said to her. "Great!" Alyssa responded. "And here you have another fifty minute music rock block, kicking it off my boys from Maryland, Good Charlotte!" The Rash announced.  
  
"So Mimi, I'm dropping you off at your place right?" Matt asked as he turned towards her. "What the fuck? Mimi why are you crying?" Matt asked when he noticed a tiny streams running down her face. "It's just that you wrote that whole CD after we broke up," Mimi said as she wiped her eyes. "Well you've heard the song before right?" Matt asked. "Yeah but I try not to listen to the CD too much 'cause I cry every time I hear it." Mimi explained. "Nice to see that you aren't mad at me anymore," Matt said out of a lack of words. Matt saw no reaction, so he gritted his teeth before asking, "What's Adam like?" Mimi's face brightened up when she heard Matt's words and answered, "He's great, it's just that he said he was Gothic, yet he didn't know Robert Smith of the Cure. It seems as if he thinks he's Goth because he simply wears black." "Poser.... So are you going to our show tomorrow?" Matt asked. "I have a date with Adam, sorry." replied Mimi. "Uh, err....eh..why don't you both just some to the concert?" Matt suggested knowing he'd regret it later on. "Of course, I haven't seen Sid in the longest time." Mimi responded with a smile.  
  
Matt's mind snickered, "Regret it you will. That's what you get you ungrateful bastard." Matt's mind told him, mocking him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Notes: I guess I can have an authors note at the bottom. So what'd you guys think? I kind of liked it, then again I kind of like most things; except for GC I love them, along with AFI. The song used in this fic was, "I Wanna Die Slowly" by Social Class Zero, as I mentioned in the previous chapter most of the songs used in this fic will either be from: Messin' With Your Mind and Social Class Zero, garage bands from my hometown.  
  
I urge each and every one of you to review, mainly because, the only reason I update is because of your reviews. And also in the next chapter three new characters will come into play:  
  
Virgil: the ill-tempered guitarist, who absolutely despises to be told what to do. Even though Virgil has a high IQ he can never get it down that Scarface is Cuban, not Mexican.  
  
Sid: the normal one in the band, the drummer sometimes plays the peace keeper between Virgil and Scarface.  
  
José a.k.a. Scarface: the stoner of band is always high; called Scarface because of a somewhat visible scar over his left eyebrow. The bassist is always trying to win dates with equipment monitors.  
  
So here's a quick question, just out of curiosity, is anyone reading this fic from one of the following cities?  
  
Woodlake  
  
Exeter  
  
Lindsay  
  
Corcoran  
  
Granite Hills  
  
Kerman  
  
Tulare  
  
I've just been dying to know if anyone is from one of the following cities, so just, yeah.......  
  
Laterz,  
  
A Fire Inside 


	8. Another Gig

Yeah, But We're Only Friends  
Another Gig  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"One more time, that didn't sound just right." Matt said. "Damn it Virgil quit fuckin' around with that amp." said a young man with a small Mohawk. "Don't you tell me what I can and can't do again or I'll be using those earrings of yours to pull you around this whole damn city!" said a Virgil a young man with thorny red dyed hair. "Dude man, dude! Relax bros," said another young man with a goofy expression. "Aye, Scarface, don't tell me what to do! ...... Mexicans these day." said Virgil as he pointed a slender red guitar at Scarface. "I'm Cuban! Cuban, motherfucker! Cuban! Oh, dude, dude...... You guys feel like you're floating?" asked Scarface as he looked up into the sky. "I never thought I'd say this, ever, but you have got to cut back on the weed." said Sid as he twirled a drumstick between his fingers.  
  
"Hey Monica........... You wanna be my girlfriend?" Scarface asked one of the equipment monitors. "Scarface, José, I would but I'm gay." she said to him. "You are?" he asked. "Straight up dyke!" Monica said proudly. "Whoa, what does that feel like?" he asked. "José, get back to playing your bass" Monica said as she patted him on the back. "The truth is out there...We just have to go find It." declared Scarface as he pointed his silver bass into the air. "Scarface you have smoked yourself retarded." Matt said to him. "Didn't you say you had a song for our next album?" Sid asked Matt. "Yeah, ummmm, why don't we find a rhythm to it before I give you guys the words, I already have the melody down. Check it out." Matt said as he began to strum the chords of his sleek black guitar.  
  
(A/N: Just imagine, Hurt by Nine Inch Nails, with some beats from Disintegration by the Cure, with a bit of School's Out by Alice Cooper)  
  
Virgil turned towards Scarface and gave him the okay to jump in with any creativity. Scarface to a puff of his joint before playing.  
  
(A/N: Imagine the bass line from Creep by Radiohead, meets bass from Alone I Break by KoRn, with a bit of the bass from High School Football Hero by AFI)  
  
"Hey give me some snare and some bass," Matt said to Sid as he continued playing his melody. A rhythm began to form slowly but surely, Sid added more snares and lessened his use of the snare drum. Virgil took over the melody, leaving Matt to focus more on his riffs. Scarface was really getting into his bass playing, for some reason the chronic never affected his playing, it only improved it. "You guys ready for the lyrics?" Matt asked his band mates. "Yup", "Yeah" ,"Sure," Matt nodded signaling them to recreate their newfound rhythm.  
  
"You're haunting me,  
  
Oh please I'd rather not breathe  
  
Just let me die so I won't have to cry!  
  
'Cause I wanna bash your head into  
  
A mirror  
  
See the blood drip down  
  
The face and into the eyes!  
  
Just touch my girl again!  
  
Just touch my girl again!  
  
She broke my hear once, and then again twice  
  
She can do it again as long as she does mine  
  
Why can't she,  
  
That's she's all over my dreams?  
  
She's making me weak!  
  
'Cause I wanna bash your head into  
  
A mirror  
  
See the blood drip down  
  
The face and into the eyes!  
  
Just touch my girl again!  
  
Just touch my girl again!  
  
If you make her cry  
  
Then I'll make you wanna die!  
  
Make you wanna die  
  
I'll be at a very high  
  
When I give you a black eye!  
  
Why can't she see,  
  
That she belongs with me?  
  
Not that wannabe..  
  
You know I'll take you into my dreams  
  
Just touch my girl again!  
  
Just touch my girl again!  
  
Just touch her again!"  
  
Matt ended his vocal work and was still ending the song. "Some one was pissed off when they were writing a certain song," commented Virgil as he ran his hand through his bright red hair. "So, who's doing Mimi?" Sid asked Matt who had his back turned to them, pretending not to listen. "Do you think Lavigne has lice?" Scarface asked, "I mean, it's like, dude why are you always scratching your head?" he added. "I don't know Scarface, why don't you ask her?" Sid responded as he fidgeted with his small Mohawk. "Dude you guys have to try this shit, straight from Maui." said Scarface as he handed the joint to Virgil, who gladly took a puff. "Damn.... That is..... Some good....shit." said Sid between coughs. "Dude, I haven't seen Virgil cough like that since back in the day, shit must be good," said Sid as he leaned over the drum set to reach the joint. "Come on guys, that one girl is gonna be here soon, and I don't want her running her mouth to reporters about us being potheads." said Matt to his three band mates.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
~ Two hours, three joints and five songs later  
  
"Hello, how can I help you?" asked Virgil the young woman that had just walked up to the stage. "I'm Alyssa, I won the backstage pass to today's concert." said the young woman obviously trying her hardest to contain her excitement. "Hug and scream all you want, just get the weird part out of the way," said Sid. "Calm down, relax..... Oh my god Matt" she shrieked as she jumped into Matt's arms. "She's fuckin' hot." Matt mouthed to the others who agreed. "Hey, I'm Matt," Matt introduced himself with a smirk on his face.  
  
"You can use this to your advantage, not only will you be getting back at Mimi, but you'll be dating a hot chick," Matt's mind pointed out.  
  
"I know, I know, Yamato Matt Ishida, Odaiba, Japan March 11th," said Alyssa as Matt put her down. Matt smiled a bit, never actually met one of his obsessed stalkers, he was glad she was hot. "You're Alyssa right? I didn't quite catch your last name," Matt said as he led her to a couch in the backstage area. "Reznor," Alyssa answered, Matt couldn't help but stare into her green eyes. "Really, is that so?" Matt said. "Is something wrong, you seem distracted?" Alyssa asked. "No, no it's just that you have very beautiful eyes" Matt responded with a smirk. "Thank you," said Alyssa trying to keep herself from fainting. "You've got gorgeous hair too," Matt added with a grin. "Are you flirting with me?" Alyssa asked. "I haven't even begun to flirt." Matt responded. "We can just skip flirting" Alyssa suggested, Matt arched an eyebrow at the suggestion. "I can do that," Matt said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
~One hour later  
  
"Besides having sex with Carmen Electra, what's your biggest fantasy?" Sid asked Virgil. "But what can possibly be better than having sex with Carmen Electra?" Virgil asked. "Just answer the question, you perverted bastard," said Sid as he tossed a drum stick at Virgil. "Thinking, about having sex with Carmen Electra," answered Virgil. "That's not a fantasy!" said Scarface. "No one's talking to you, no ever does talks to you, no one ever has!" Virgil shouted at Scarface. "Really, 'cause I was just talking to your mom last night" responded Scarface. "You know what, FUCK YOU!" exclaimed Virgil as he flipped Scarface off. "I'd fuck your mom but not you," laughed Scarface. "Both of you fags, shut it before I slap both of you," said Sid trying not to laugh. "So what the fuck do you wonder about the most?" Virgil asked Sid, still a bit pissed off. "Wondering how he does that," Sid responded as he pointed over to Matt and Alyssa who were making out on the couch. "Hey José do you have any of that weed left?" asked Monica. "No but there's some from Cuba in my pocket," said Scarface. "I don't go that way mijo." said Monica as she reached into his front pocket. Scarface frowned a bit, but a goofy grin appeared once again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
~Adam's place  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Adam. "I'm saying we don't have to go to dinner, because Matt gave me two backstage passes," Mimi explained. "Tu ex novio otra vez, ya mi esta hartando el way! That's...... that's wonderful, Mimi my dear, at what time do you think the concert will be over?" asked Adam with a smile. "At about midnight, but then there's an after party, so if you count that it's over at about four maybe one AM." Mimi answered. "Mimi I'm not use to your lifestyle, I have to be at work tomorrow at eight." said Adam. "The theater doesn't open until like noon, what are you talking about?" Mimi said. "Y yo pensaba que la Jessica Simpson estaba tonta... Mimi, I have two jobs, did you really think a job at the theater could support me?" Adam asked. "I never really put too much thought into it I guess." Mimi answered. "I guess we can go, but I can't stay too long," responded Adam. "We'll it's a good thing you're ready, 'cause the concert is going to start in about an hour." Mimi told Adam as he led her out the door.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
~ The Concert  
  
"That's a pretty long line," Adam pointed out as he helped Mimi out of his black Beetle. "You're looking at the wrong line; in fact there is no line for backstage." Mimi said as she grabbed his hand and made her way to the front of the line. "Ms. Taichikawa please make your way in," said the man at the doors. "Told you there weren't any lines," Mimi said with a smile. "Fidishslompa! You broke up with Matt!" shouted a crazed fan from the line.  
  
Mimi and Adam made their way to the back of the stage; the first thing they noticed was Virgil's bright red hair. "Hey, Mimi who's your friend?" Sid asked when he noticed Mimi walk in. "Hey Sid, guys, I'd like you to meet Adam, my boyfriend." Mimi introduced Adam to the three men. "Hey, it's nice to, meet you," Adam said suddenly feeling out of place. "That explains it," commented Virgil just barely loud enough for Sid and Scarface to hear. "Virgil, what's a fidihslompa?" Mimi asked him, knowing he might have the answer. "Why who said it to you?" Virgil asked suddenly interested. "Some girl in line for the concert, something about me braking up with Matt." Mimi answered. "It's Swedish or German..... Yeah German for, for fuck you bitch, so basically you got told," Virgil laughed. "Where is Matt anyway?" Adam asked not passing up a chance to make him jealous. "Somewhere with his new girlfriend, have you met her?" answered Virgil. "No, no I haven't," Mimi said she suddenly began to feel a bit hurt and jealous. "She's hot," commented Scarface with a large grin on his face.  
  
"Do you guys know where I left my guitar?" asked Matt as he entered the room. Mimi's and Matt's eyes met, he was beginning to feel bad about having Alyssa in the other room. "Hey how long have you been here?" Matt asked as he approached her. "Long enough," Mimi said strangely she had a smile on her face. "I need to talk to you for just a sec," Matt said as he led her to another room. "Adam might get the wrong idea if we're in her too long," Mimi commented, noticing how Matt had completely ignored Adam. "Yeah..yeah.. but before any of the guys tells you anything, I want you to hear it from me first; you know that one girl that won the backstage pass yesterday? Anyway she's kinda-'' "You're girlfriend," Mimi concluded his sentence. "Who told you?" Matt asked. "Who do you think," Mimi responded. "That was kind of a stupid question wasn't it?.................. Do you wanna meet her?" Matt asked. "Where's your guitar?" Monica asked as she walked right into the room. "I can't really remember, just hook up my white guitar instead," Matt told her. "They're letting the crowds in, you guys are on in five," Monica informed him as she took hold of his white guitar. "I'll introduce you to her when I have time," Matt said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"We should open up with, 'Glad I'm Outta Highschool'," suggested Sid, Virgil quickly jotting it down. "Oh, oh, we should play, 'One Day We'll Unite', 'cause on day, we the outcasts of today's society will rule the world," proclaimed Scarface, Virgil quickly jotted it down. "Ok what about 'First Time I got Wasted'?" Sid Virgil, Matt wrote it down. After about fifteen more songs later, the crowds were chanting their names. "Hey, Virg, give 'em a disoriented riff, we'll go out after you and then we'll start the song," Matt instructed Virgil as he pulled the guitar strap over his head.  
  
"Glad I'm Outta Highschool!  
  
So fuckin' glad of being out!  
  
C'mon everybody, start a riot with me!  
  
(Start a riot with me!)  
  
Fuck all the midterms!  
  
Fuck them stupid ass teachers too!  
  
I don't need an education,  
  
What good will it do?  
  
No one needs history,  
  
What's done is done!  
  
Glad I'm Outta Highschool!  
  
Sick and tired of football players pickin' on me..  
  
Who the fuck needs Highschool!  
  
I don't need another repressed memory!  
  
'You're never going nowhere'  
  
Who needs encouragement like this?  
  
No one's telling me what to do anymore!"  
  
Matt held the mic out to the crowd, and let them sing a verse, "SO HOW CAN I GO ON? AND WHERE DID I GO WRONG? CAN MR. LANGTHON GIVE ME ANSWERS MAYBE!!!" The crowd shouted.  
  
"Glad I'm Outta Highschool!  
  
Sick and tired of football players pickin' on me..  
  
Who the fuck needs Highschool!  
  
I don't need another repressed memory!  
  
C'mon start a riot with me!  
  
(C'mon start a riot with me!)  
  
I don't need an education  
  
(Education!)  
  
Don't compare yourself to me!  
  
At least my girl never left me!  
  
(Never left me!)  
  
."  
  
Sid concluded the song with a syllable crash. "Thank you Odaiba," Matt said into the mic. "Shout if you're still in Highschool," Virgil instructed the crowd, who replied obediently. "You know one thing that Virg does best is make out with girls who are seniors in Highschool, you know he's only twenty years old," Matt commented, a smile on his face. Scarface helped up a girl who was a senior in Highschool, Virgil walked over to her and just started to kiss her.  
  
From backstage Mimi and Adam were watching. "Do they always do that?" Adam asked almost in disgust at the sight before him. "Every time," Mimi answered.  
  
"This is song is for everyone that has been exiled to loneliness, belittled for being themselves, picked on for being different, and everyone in between," said Sid into his mic, "Sing along if you know the words," he added as Scarface began chords of his bass. Matt began the spoken lyrics.  
  
"One day we will all unite  
  
You cast us off into the shadows  
  
Fed us your leftovers as if  
  
We were unworthy creatures"  
  
Matt ended the spoken lyrics, and the rest of the band jumped in, joining Scarface.  
  
"We hang out heads low in the shadows of the night  
  
Don't you understand that one day we'll unite?  
  
We are people just like you,  
  
Don't fear us 'cause we're different,  
  
Embrace us and welcome change.  
  
One day we'll unite and we'll do the same to you  
  
Once we're united, we can never be divided  
  
United we shall fight!  
  
Divided we shall die!  
  
(UNITE, UNITE!)"  
  
"Why is there music so angry?" Adam asked Mimi who slightly sighed and led to one of the dressing rooms to escape the loudness of the music. What did you say?" Mimi asked. "There music it's so angry, why?" Adam asked once again. "I can answer that," said Alyssa who was also in the dressing room. "Matt writes all of the songs for the band himself and he comes from a broken home, why should the lyrics be happy?" she answered. "Actually," Mimi stepped in to correct her, "Matt doesn't write all the songs himself, the others help too. Their music is often confused as anger, but it's really the frustration that the band has and their cultural ineptitude." Mimi corrected her. "Mimi, Matt's first girlfriend, the reason Matt is who he is today," Alyssa said. "You must be Alyssa; Matt was going to introduce me to you earlier, but he just couldn't get around to it." Mimi said. "Yes I am, and you are?" Alyssa asked Adam. "I'm Adam, Mimi's boyfriend," Adam answered; the phrase "Mimi's boyfriend" was beginning to define him, and Mimi was beginning to notice.  
  
"We were gonna play this song earlier but Virgil started playin' 'Ms. Electra Wanna Be Mine', so here it is, the last song for tonight, 'First Time I got Wasted'" Matt said into the mic.  
  
I think I have a hang over  
  
I can't remember what I did the other day  
  
(Who's this girl in my bed?)  
  
Let's try and recall some memories  
  
At my cousin's house yesterday  
  
He came to me with a beer and said,  
  
'C'mon it'll give you a buzz,'  
  
So I took the beer and drank  
  
The first time I got wasted!  
  
Was at my cousin's party!  
  
After a beer or two,  
  
I hit up the keg!  
  
I was seventeen,  
  
(Seventeen)  
  
Seventeen years old!  
  
Stumbled around a few times  
  
And fell on my girlfriend  
  
(Girlfriend)  
  
I must've done something stupid  
  
'Cause she's not the one I have in bed,  
  
Oh damn I'm dead!  
  
She'll have to understand; 'cause I was wasted!  
  
I said 'you have to believe me; I wouldn't do that to you'  
  
(To you)  
  
Got slapped across the face and she said  
  
'I forgive you.'  
  
The first I got wasted!  
  
Was at my cousin's party!  
  
After a beer or two,  
  
I hit up the keg!  
  
I was seventeen  
  
(Seventeen)  
  
Seventeen years old!  
  
(FIRST TIME!)  
  
(FIRST TIME I GOT WASTED!!)  
  
YEAH!!  
  
I was so fucked up..  
  
"Thank you Odaiba for coming out! Be sure to keep your ticket stubs for tomorrow. We'll be doing a signing but the only way to get in is to present your ticket stubs," announced Sid as Virgil smashed his guitar into the bass drum. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go get wasted at a party!" publicized Virgil as he threw autographed shirts into the crowd. The four made their way backstage, Scarface actually stumbled. "Hey Alyssa are you goin' to the party?" Matt asked not noticing that Mimi and Adam were also there. "Can't have work tomorrow," Alyssa answered honestly. "Bummer, you need a lift or anything?" Matt asked offering his assistance. "No I have a ride, I'm gonna get going," said Alyssa. "Yeah, I'll see you some other time," said Adam before he followed Alyssa out the back door. "Hey, Sid, You're driving, I'm gonna be busy with the keg," Virgil said to him. "Why can't Scarface drive?" Sid asked. "Hell no, Mexicans drive too fast, they have road rage! Are you even registered, let me see your green Card." said Virgil as he tossed his car keys to Sid. "I'm CUBAN!" shouted José.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: So, what'd you think? How hard is it to tell a Cuban from a Mexican? Not very, Cuban are way, way darker, here's a real life example of what happened at the basketball game:  
  
René: "I've never seen so many black people at once."  
  
Nathanial: "C'mon these are our brotha's, you gotta show some love."  
  
René: "Nah, Nah, I'm not black I'm Cuban, I'm Cuban."  
  
Nathanial: "How can you be Cuban if I'm yo Daddy?"  
  
René: "Easy like this, yo no soy Negro!"  
  
That actually happened, Daniel recorded it, and it was on the news bulletin the following day. So how'd you like the new characters? You know, Sid, Scarface, and Virgil.  
  
Anyway, the songs used in this chapter were: "Glad I'm Outta Highschool" by Messin' With Your Mind. "One Day We'll Unite" by Social Class Zero (wasn't the whole song by the way). And but not least, "First Time I Got Wasted" by Messin' With Your Mind.  
  
Please, please, please, review........  
  
Laterz,  
  
A Fire Inside 


	9. I Can't Believe This!

Yeah, But We're  
Only Friends  
I Can't Believe This  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Matt, where you at?" said Tai as he burst though the front door. He walked over to the kitchen where he found Mimi and Matt eating. "HEY!" Tai announced startling both of them. "Do you ever knock?" Matt asked. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, guess who won the lottery?" Tai asked with a wide grin on his face. "Again?" Mimi asked. "Yup! Now I'm as rich as you guys, ain't life great?" Tai said, showing off a bit. "You know what Virgil was telling me yesterday, that you have a better chance of getting struck by lighting than you do at winning the lottery," said Matt knowingly. "I attract women and money, but not lighting, sorry.... so how was the shindig, la fiesta, the par-tay?" Tai asked with eagerness to his voice. "You would know if you had been there," Matt commented. "Sorry, I would've been there, but you know how it is," Tai laughed as he took a seat on the counter.  
  
"I'm guessing Adam couldn't make it, or else you wouldn't be here," Tai said to Mimi. "Sadly," Mimi responded. "What do you mean sadly? You got to have sex! I haven't got laid in three months!" exclaimed Tai. "There's more to sex than just sex," Mimi told Tai. "You're making absolutely no sense what-so-ever." Tai said with a confused expression written all over his face. "Well there's sex, and then there's the emotions that you feel for the person you're having sex with, which makes the experience that much more sentimental," Mimi explained to Tai. "Ok you lost me," Tai admitted, Matt simply began to laugh at Tai's clueless expression.  
  
"Mimi have you ever heard Matt say, _'I love you' _to anyone before?" Tai asked causing Matt's laughing to cease. "Do I count as anyone?" Mimi asked wanting to make sure. "Yup," Tai responded. "Then yes he has," Mimi answered. "What? Are you serious, when?" Tai asked disbelief written all over his face. "You have obviously never slept with Matt," Mimi said, Matt stayed silent the whole time. "Damn Matt, you must've been whipped, $50!" Tai laughed at the newfound discovery, Matt unwillingly handed over the money. "You shouldn't laugh at ones ignorance, the person will always remember a bet," chuckled Tai, a tooth flashing grin on his face.

hour later  
"Would you rather date a blind person or deaf person?" Tai asked. "Where do you come up with these questions?" Mimi asked Tai who shrugged a bit. "A blind person definitely," Matt responded, "Sure why not? You can get a great body and she won't even know how disgusting you look. As long as you got a good set of pipes, you're set," Matt added as he leaned back on his chair. "Blind? I would go for deaf, you can tell them everything that's wrong with them and they wouldn't hear a thing," Tai answered, "Plus when you lose one of your senses the remaining are heightened, increased libido." Tai added on, a know it all look on his face. "That's not a sense," Matt argued with Tai. "How is sexual drive not a sense?" Tai asked back, almost in disbelief in what he was hearing. "What are you going to say Tai, 'I lost my sense of hearing, my Bonner is gonna replace it' Get real," Matt pointed out. 

"Mimi?" they both turned to her for back up. "I'm not taking part in this conversation," Mimi stated hoping that would get her out of it. "Why does everyone say that?" Tai asked Matt who gave him a somewhat hopeless look. "If I were to get involved in one of your guys' conversations that would make me look much less intelligent. And I already have to fend off stereotypes everywhere I go, so no thanks to your conversations." Mimi explained. "Who said you were that bright anyway?" Tai asked. "Oh, I'll remember that," Mimi said as she grabbed her coat. "Where are you going, I thought you were going to stay for a while?" Matt asked Mimi. "She spent the night what more do you want?" Tai commented. "Home," Mimi said, "Before one of you decides to start the, Greeks have small...you know things, conversation, again." Mimi added. "Look at the sculptures! You can hardly tell they're there!" Tai shouted, Mimi sighed and walked out the front door.

Later that day

"Hey Matt, is that Mimi's dude over there, flirting with that chick?" Virgil asked as he pointed a person out. "I can't tell... Tai go over there and pretend to be using that payphone." Matt instructed him. "Nah, Why me," Tai asked. "He hasn't met you yet bro, no go be a buddy and help another buddy out" said José, the clean version of Scarface. "Fine but you owe me," said Tai as he casually walked over to the payphone, his video camera in hand. Adam was speaking in a Spanish accent, a smirk plastered on his face, making him appear conceited. "I have my connections," Adam said to the young lady whom he was speaking to. "I don't know it seems a bit surreal," she said as she leaned back against the wall. "What's so hard to believe about going to the theater on Christmas?" Adam asked. "It's the rest of your offer that's a bit hard to believe. The whole, any movie I want, and the fact that we'll be the only ones in the entire building." she responded. "I guarantee you," Adam said, promising the lady, "I'll pick up at seven thirty." Adam answered as he leaned down to kiss her. Slowly the two walked away unaware that they were being watched. Tai casually strolled back over to where the others were patiently waiting. "Yup, and he just got himself a date set for Christmas,and I've got it all on tape. He trys to deny, bam! Bitch right in your face you damn liar!" Tai responded, an accomplished smile on his face. "Are you serious?" Virgil asked Tai who nodded in response. "He's cheating on Mimi, what a bastard!" Matt expressed his anger. "Like you never have," José said. "You shut up," Matt said clearing angered, "I can't believe this guy, who does he think he is?" Matt added, as he walked away from his group of friends. -------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Notes: So, any questions? I personally am not that fond of this chapter, but who gives.............  
  
Laterz  
  
A Fire Inside


	10. Christmas Day

_**Yeah but We're Only Friends**_

_Christmas Day_

Author's Notes: _Rock Legend_ wrote most of this chapter...due to me falling into a bit of a depressed condition. I tried to write some of this chapter...but it would somehow always end up in someone dying...So yeah, be sure to thank _Rock Legend._

A Fire Inside

-------------------------------------------------

"Well, Mimi happy birthday," Tai said hesitantly as he handed her a manila envelope.

"Thank you Tai......honestly......I always wanted an envelope jam-packed of money...That wasn't from an uncle." Mimi thanked him as she gave him a hug.

"Tai, you sure did put a lot of thought into that one," Matt commented.

"Oh yeah, what'd you get her...Last time I checked we both had the same gift in mind." Tai asked a bit insulted by Matt's remark.

"Well I couldn't decide on what to get her so I got her-"

"Nothing?" Tai concluded Matt's sentence.

"I got her three things, first some lip balm," Matt said as he handed a stick of lip balm to her.

"I don't know what to say," Mimi said as she accepted Matt's awkward present.

"But it doesn't stop there, my second gift to you is this box...full of KitKats," Matt said as he handed her a red box.

"I knew you were a cheap skate, but come on, what's next a pencil?" Tai commented.

"My final gift which Tai here tried to talk me out of buying is this......" Matt said as he handed Mimi a black velvet box.

Inside the box was a thin gold necklace with a heart shaped diamond pendant outlined in a thin silver .Mimi was speechless as her eyes went from the necklace to Matt. "Matt how much did this cost you?" Mimi asked Matt, who merely shrugged not wanting to answer the question.

"I can answer that...ninety grand," Tai answered for him, Matt shot a glare at him; Tai grinned at his reaction.

"How do you know?" Mimi asked Tai, who's grin widen as he took a look in Matt's direction.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about, just ignore him," Matt said to Mimi as his glare intensified on his dense friend.

"Of course I know what I'm talking about Cash was chewing on the receipt this afternoon," Tai responded well aware of what he was doing.

Matt balled his fist as Tai beamed. Sure Tai knew what he was doing, but he had few reasons for his objectives. He mainly desired some form of amusement, what better than a best friend's anger?

Matt unrelentingly glared at Tai, at the moment wanting to do nothing more than to strangle him. He knew very well that there was no reason behind his intentions.

"You spent that much money on me?" Mimi asked as she looked over at Matt who, smiled weakly.

"Come on Mimi, we're all successful adults now, besides, that's not all that much money to me." Matt said in an effort to divert the attention from him.

"Actually I think he spent an extra fifty bucks on your other two gifts too." Tai pointed out.

"Well, I'll leave so you two can do what you do, which is what you don't do when her dude is here, or his chick is here. Which is something two people do, do enough do's, go on I'm gonna do what you two are about to do with myself." Tai said as he made his way out the door.

"What'd he say?" A very confused Mimi asked Matt.

"I think he thinks we're going to have sex...and I also think he's gonna go jerk off." Matt answered.

"He's not far off," Mimi said as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Mimi, I have something to tell you..." Matt said as he pulled away from her embrace. Searching deep within her eyes for a reason to ruin her happiness, her moment of bliss...but he found nothing....."Nothing...It can wait." Matt said as he leaned down to kiss her.

-------------------------------------------------

"So Adam couldn't make it?" Matt asked.

"He's working at the theater." Mimi said before she gave Matt a kiss.

"I thought that theater wasn't open on holidays?" Matt said as he kissed Mimi.

"So did I, but I guess we were wrong." Mimi said between the kiss.

"Wanna go say hi, I'm willing to drive," Matt suggested as he arched an eyebrow.

"Let's go......You're so thoughtful," Mimi said as she pulled Matt into another kiss.

"First...Let's get dressed." Matt said as he searched for his pants.

A doorbell rang, and their heads shot up. "Was that a door bell or am I hearing things?" Matt asked as he pulled his shirt from under the bed.

"Oh, God what time is it?" Mimi asked frantically.

"7:30PM with 56 seconds; no, no that's wrong 7:31 with 10 seconds." Matt responded as he searched for his belt.

"God! Matt, fix your hair and stay calm..." Mimi said hurriedly.

"You're one to talk about calm...And what's wrong with my hair?" he asked defensively as Mimi pushed him towards her bathroom.

"My parents are here you, you, twit1" Mimi said as she quickly ran a comb through her hair. "How do I look?" Mimi asked as she presented herself to Matt.

"Beautiful," Matt said as he gelled his hair.

Opening the door two big smiles greeted her. "Mom, Daddy, I'm so glad to see you." Mimi said as she made way for them to enter.

"As are we, but what took you so long to answer the door?" asked Mr. Taichikawa.

"Oh, nothing I was--"

"Hey, Meems how does my hair look?" Matt asked as he entered the living room while buttoning up his shirt.

"Yamato... I should've known." Mr. Taichikawa said dryly.

"So are you two dating again?" Mrs. Taichikawa asked her voice cynical and pessimistic.

"No, no...Not after last time." Mimi answered a bit nervously.

"Then what's he doing here sweetie? Ex-boyfriends aren't exactly known for sticking around." Mrs. Taichikawa stated as she glared at Matt.

"Well it was Mimi's birthday, and well I kind of got into the habit of seeing her I mean after all...we did date for most of high school." Matt responded.

"Oh, how can we forget, I still have some unpleasant images burned onto my retina." Mr. Taichikawa said spitefully.

"Good times those were." Matt said purposely angering Mimi's parents.

Choosing the wise decision, Mr. Taichikawa ignored Matt and directed his attention to his only child. "Mimi, I have a lovely gift for you." He said to her.

"_We_, we have a lovely gift for you." Mrs. Taichikawa corrected her husband.

"Thank you," Mimi said as she accepted their present. "...Money, thank you," Mimi said awkwardly.

"You sound rather...well, you don't seem surprised...Yamato, you dimwit did you already give her money? You're not even close to an uncle!" Mr. Taichikawa said to Matt rather angrily.

"Your folks love me so much don't they?" Matt said sarcastically.

"So, Mom how have you been?" Mimi asked attempting to keep an argument from erupting.

"Just peachy darling," Mrs. Taichikawa responded.

"So Mimi, where is this fine young man...Ata? Alec? Alex? Adam, where is this Adam?" Mr. Taichikawa asked.

"Adam couldn't make it." Matt responded on behalf of Mimi. "Yes, that's because he's too busy running the theater." He added in a sort of smart-alec tone.

"I didn't know the theater was open on holidays." Mrs. Taichikawa stated.

"Join the club." Mimi said as she pried her mother away from the liquor cabinet

"Oh, come on Mimi, it's Christmas, not to mention your birthday, al the more reason to celebrate with a drink." Mrs. Taichikawa attempted to convince her daughter.

"You seem to celebrate everyday." Matt commented under his breath.

"Yamato, shut-up." The Taichikawa's said in unison.

"Don't mind my observations..." Matt trailed off as he put on a mischievous smirk on his face. Leaning towards Mimi, Matt whispered, "I know how we can get rid of them."

"Not now, Matt," Mimi said as she directed be attention back to her parents.

"Only one drink, I promise," Mrs. Taichikawa said as he poured herself some vodka.

"One, drink as in one small glass. One drink; not the whole bottle." Mr. Taichikawa clarified as he locked up the liquor cabinet.

"Do I look like the lying type? Honestly, what makes you say such a thing?" Mrs. Taichikawa asked.

"You have no self-control." He said bluntly.

"_I_ have no self-control?" Mrs. Taichikawa said suddenly angry. "You're one to talk! The only reason we're here today is because _you_ have no self-control!" She shouted at her husband.

"Now is not the best of places to discuss this......Mimi dear, I think your mother and I should be on our way." Said Mr. Taichikawa as he grabbed his coat.

"Bye Mimi, try to visit some time...Yamato...don't stay too long." Mrs. Taichikawa said as she too left the premises.

"What did she mean by: _the only reason we're here today is because you have no self-control_?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi, they meant the same thing my dad told me when I was fifteen. To quote the man if I may: _Matt, the Jimmy hat broke, make her take the pill_. So basically you're an accident child, as am I. Only in your case, your dad didn't bother with the Jimmy hat." Matt explained as he put an arm around her.

"...What the hell is a Jimmy hat?" Mimi asked holding back her tears.

"...Condom." Matt responded.

"I'm an accident." She said weakly as she began to cry into Matt's chest.

"You'll get over it." Matt said.

------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Well, I'm guessing about one or two chapters left...most likely one. But _Rock Legend_ did write the majority of the chapter.


	11. That's All We Are

Yeah, But We're Only Friends 

…_That's All We Are

* * *

_

"I can't believe it—all these years I thought I was the perfect child; but no! I'm the product of a night to the movies gone horribly wrong!" She sobbed uncontrollably. He looked down at her; to say he looked confused would've been an understatement.

"I'm sure that night wasn't so horrible…maybe three or four days later would've been the night they discovered. So actually you're the product of an insanely fun night at the movies followed up by sex." He attempted to console her.

"For the love of god, just shut up…Do you think I'm the reason they got married?" She asked in between sobs, clinging onto his chest.

"Of course not," he replied as he put his arm around her.

"Don't lie to me! You're only telling me what I want to hear," she yelled at him.

"Geez, sorry Mimi—Your parents only got married because you just happened to be consummated one night. No eternal love what so ever, was ever involved in their matrimony. In fact, I think you might even be the product of break-up sex.—"

"I said, don't lie to me, I never said for you to tell me the truth!" Her tears seemed to have no end.

"Is it really that big of a deal?"

"To me it is"

"Mimi, I hate to break it to you…but my shirt isn't a tissue—and to be frank with you I think you're blowing this way out of proportion"

"Easy for you to say, you're use to the idea of not being planned,"

"Um, sure."

"Anyone home?" A familiar voice asked.

"Tai!" Mimi cried as she threw herself onto him

"Why's she crying? Did you tell her about Adam?" Tai questioned as he pried himself from her grip.

"Adam?" she questioned. She turned to face Matt just in time to see him threatening their friend. "Matt, what's wrong with Adam?" she stopped crying long enough to inquire.

He sighed, glanced at Tai once again and took a seat beside her. "What impeccable timing you have," he muttered.

"What else could she possibly be crying about?"

"Shut-up, tell me about Adam."

"Does it look as though she knows about Adam?"

"No…not really I just assumed"

"Well don't assume next time."

"You don't have to be so mean about it"

"That seems to be the only way you pay attention."

"Shut-up! Both of you!" Mimi shouted at the top of her lungs. She glared at both of them as she took them both by their arms. She walked them over to a couch and sat them down. "What about Adam?" she asked as she gnashed her teeth together

"Forget about Adam—Hey Tai, Mimi has this great story!"

"Really, what's it about?" Tai questioned as he looked up at her.

"Yeah, it's really great."

"What's it about?"

"Will you two just tell me?"

"…So—which would be less…oh I don't know…sad for you? A) Adam died a slow horrible death at the hands of Oprah. B) Adam asked Matt out on a date, C) Adam's cheating on you. Or our final option D) Why was Tai born such a sexy piece of man-meat?" Tai questioned.

"…What?"

"Shut-up…Mimi 'm going to tell you thing," Matt began. "But you have to promise me that you aren't going to throw anything at us…ok?" Matt proposed as he scooted closer to her.

"…I promise," she reluctantly accepted his offer.

"Adam—Where to start? First of all he's a grade 'A' douche bag, ok. Secondly he looks a bit fruity, even you have to admit too that. There's a line between metro and gay, and he's stepping on it…And the guy, well… he doesn't deserve you." Matt explained to her.

"That doesn't answer the question,"

"You're absolutely correct, it doesn't, but do you really want to know, that's a better question."

"Yes, so just tell me,"

"Are you sure you can't wait until tomorrow, because I'm almost certain you'll take it in better in the morning."

"Tell me!"

"…Fine—Do you recall why we first broke up?"

She gave him a stern look before replying, "Because you convinced a random woman to reach an _oral_ agreement with you,"

"…Well…I'm tired, why don't I just finish the story tomorrow?" Matt stood up and stretched.

"Now," her tone was enough to get him to sit down beside her.

"…Are you sure you aren't tired? Because I know you'll handle the info a hundred times better after some rest."

"Tai, you tell me"

"Don't say anything."

"Shut-up Matt, this isn't even about you!"

"Mimi, I promise to tell you in the morning once you get some rest, please…"

"Fine," she stood and marched out of the room.

"Where are you going? My bedroom is this way"

"Who said I was looking for your room?"

"Mimi, don't be like that," he said going after her.

"What do you know about Adam that I don't?" she asked furiously as she jabbed his chest with a slender finger.

"Would you calm down, you're going to give Tai nightmares" he requested as she backed him into a wall.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your jokes, which by the way aren't even that funny—now tell me!"

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to get mad at either of us…or any of my stuff."

"Didn't she wreck your car last time you cheated on her?"

"Not now Taichi," they both shouted.

"…Ok, I'm going to start now…While at the mall one day, the guys and I saw your little Latin lover, Adam—he didn't see us though. Well he was kind of talking to this girl, with that accent he always puts on for girls. He was well kind of cheating on you—I especially thought so when he proceeded to give her CPR lessons without having to have had her choke…"

She had fallen silent too long, and he was beginning to think that she'd blown a gasket. "Are you ok?" Matt asked taking a step towards her.

"I've been known to break promises before, so don't come any closer."

"Do you really want to destroy something that bad?"

"You have no idea…"

"Mimi, you've only known the guy for about a month now, it's not like you two were betrothed or anything…Not to mention you're kind of cheating on him too."

"It's not that, I just don't like the thought of anyone picking anybody over me."

"…Hey, I saw his car parked outside the theater" Tai spoke up

"I've got a baseball bat," Matt offered with a suggestive tone.

"What are you guys trying to say?"

"Well…isn't this type of behavior expected of models?"

"…You guys are great." She said hugging them both.

"Well what are friends for?" Matt muttered.

"Too bad you two aren't exactly friends," Tai laughed.

"Shut-up, we're only friends, that's all we are," Mat said as he handed Mimi a baseball bat.

* * *

Author's Notes: Finally, after nearly three years it's finally over. I lost interest in this story long ago, so which is why the ending was kind of rushed and kind of left out in the open.

So please review, and tell me how much you hate it.


End file.
